Mai Sweet Roommate
by Jerry236
Summary: Mai Shiranui is dealing with Andy Bogard dumping her and is not doing real well. She meets a special someone, whom saves her from certain depression and happened to help her get over her ex. This is a Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters/SNK. **

* * *

***Kotaro's P.O.V.***

Tokyo, Japan is known for many things. Despite Japan being a small country, Tokyo is actually one of the largest cities in the entire world. I was shocked to figure that out. One of my favorite places in Tokyo is Akihabara. It's known for things like Anime, pop culture, electronics, manga, cosplay and many other things.

My name is Kotaro Fujimoto. My hair is dark and my eye color is blue. I weigh 110 lb., I am at 168 centimeters tall. I'm 20 years old and I am a fan of anime, manga, video games, you name it. I live in a one bedroom apartment. I work part-time, at an internet café in Akihabara. I work with computers and sometimes test video games and get paid for it, before they are released to the public. It doesn't make me rich, but it does enough for me to pay rent.

I slept in my bed in my apartment. The sun rose around 4 AM, as usual, and it was now 4:45. The sun was up and the sky was blue, and the sunlight had beamed through my window shining onto me. I slept under the sheets of my bed, moaning and I felt that there was something, or someone in the bed with me, as well. I opened one of my eyes to see a beautiful woman snoozing in my bed. I yelped and blushed at how close she was to me. A few centimeters from touching my face.

My lower body was aching for some reason. I quietly lifted the sheets to see the problem, and the problem was that my member was hot and out. I couldn't help but think about what happened last night. _'What the heck happened to me?!' _I then moved my hand closer to Mai and lifted the sheets halfway to see that Mai was also naked under. My face turned red out of embarrassment. _'What did I just do last night?!' _

"Unh," Mai moaned, as she felt a chill hit her body, as I lifted the sheets halfway. Mai' wrapped one arm across her stomach and the other, to cover her breasts. She then opened her eyes to find me sitting beside her in bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Uh..." I hesitated a bit. "Morning, Mai." I was excited and shocked at the same time. The reason I was shocked was because I had lost my virginity to a beautiful woman. The reason I'm shocked is because I don't remember how it all started. Wait a minute...

Flashback

Akihabara is also known for people being lost within the city. At first, I had trouble reaching the job, because when I moved to Tokyo, I wasn't accustomed to my surroundings. The city was so big. I'll admit, when I first came here, I got lost on the day of my job interview, which was my second day in Akihabara. I had to ask a lot of people for directions to the internet café. I had ran tirelessly to get there. In the end, my job interview at the internet cafe was a huge success in my book.

Three months later, As I heading home from work, I walked pass a city alleyway, where I could hear a person whimpering in the alley. I knew not to go through an alleyway, because bad people lurk there. As I was about to continue and move forward, the whimpering got slightly louder. I sighed and turned around to see what was going on. I knew that I was endangering myself by going through a dark alleyway.

I walked inside of the dark alleyway and heard crying from behind a dumpster. I carefully took steps forward, to not draw attention to myself. I glanced over the dumpster and saw a sad woman, whom had wrapped her arms around her knees, her lower back touching the wall and her head hanging down. She of the most beautiful women that I have ever laid eyes on. She had a long dark brown ponytail, she wore nothing but red and white clothing. It was like, she was dressing as a cosplay. "Um… excuse me?" I slowly reached a hand. Mai slowly raised her head and glanced over to me. I saw her hazel eyes. They had tears in them running down her face. She was upset and I didn't know why. "Are you okay?" I asked, as I slowly approached the woman.

"I'm fine… I'm sorry if my crying had disturbed you." Mai sniffled.

"Well, it's not just that..."

"Hm?" Mai looked at me, a little confused.

"You shouldn't be behind a dumpster. The smell might catch onto your cloth-uh... your clo," I stuttered as I looked down at Mai's attire. I had gotten a better look and noticed her bust. I blushed heavily, as I couldn't take my eyes off her chest. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled, as I bowed my head forward towards her. My eyes met her feet as I bent my upper body forward, facing the ground."

"Hm?" Mai started to lighten up. "What for?"

"For staring at your... bosom." I muttered, as I refused to look at her chest once more.

The tears had disappeared from her eyes and Mai giggled at how embarrassed I was. Mai stood up. "You don't have to apologize."

I raised my head to see her face. "A-are you sure?"

"Mhmm." She nodded at me. I was a few centimeters taller than her, despite Mai's long hair. "Thank you for concerning yourself with me." Her mood had changed.

"R-right! My name is Kotaro Fujimoto." I introduced myself to the shinobi, as I offered to shake her hand, but instead of shaking back, Mai reached her hand into her own bra-less attire and pulled out two red steel fans, then took her respectful pose in front of me. "My name is Mai Shiranui, of the Shiranui school!" she proudly introduced herself.

It took a few minutes for me to figure out what Mai was actually a ninja. "N-no way! You're a ninja?" I asked in shock.

A few minutes later, Mai and I had walked out of the alleyway and found a nearby park, where we sat at and talked. We sat on a bench where people usually feed pigeons bread crumbs. She told me about the times she had entered the King of Fighters Tournament numerous times, and about her relationship with a man named Andy Bogard.

"Let me get this straight, you've been chasing your ex-boyfriend, Andy for a few years, he couldn't bring himself to ask you out, trained under your grandfather as a ninja, and still had the balls to break up with you, after everything you've been through together?" I asked.

Mai nodded. "Mm hmm. I loved him for years. I even wanted to marry him. We trained together and had done things together. He would reject my marriage proposals and focus on his training, so I would chase after him and make him accept it. But it never worked. And all of a sudden… he broke up with me. He didn't tell me why he was doing it... I don't know where I went wrong…" a stream of tears fell down Mai's face in sadness.

"Do you want to get back together with Andy?" I asked.

Mai's body had stood still. She glanced at the pigeons that was walking on the ground. "I want to say I do... but to tell you the truth... I don't know what to do." She turned to me. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should..." I paused, as I feared that I might say something that I might regret. My heart started racing, and I could literally hear it thumping as I gazed at her pretty face. It took me a few seconds to take a deep breath and looked into her hazel eyes. "I think you should just listen to your heart." I said honestly.

"Listen to my heart?" Mai looked down at the ground, placed a hand on her chest and gave it some thought.

I looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was going to set soon. I stood up and stretched a bit. "Well, Mai. It was nice talking to you, today."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get home. It's going to get dark soon."

"Wait," Mai grabbed my arm, before I could take a step to leave the park. "I... have nowhere to go. Is it okay if I come stay with you?" her eyes looked down as she blushed a little. I paused and thought about what she just asked. I'm not a heartless bastard to where I let people just get killed.

"Sure." I nodded and Mai smiled at me.

***Mai's P.O.V***

A few hours had passed, the sky was now dusk and everyone was preparing to leave the park and go home. Kotaro invited someone like me, a shinobi into his apartment. I sat down on a comfortable couch where it had two couch cushions. In front of me was a glass table, a small flat screen TV and a game console below it. Kotaro had a small kitchen with a few accessories. Next was a bedroom, which only had had a one person bed, a closet and some other furniture accessories. The bathroom had a sink, a toilet and a bathtub with a shower head over it. I looked around the room and saw that it was a little small, but it was worth it.

"What a wonderful place, you have." I complimented complimented.

"Thanks."

We sat at a small table and Kotaro served us both Miso soup in a bowl, which had tofu, noodles and vegetables. "Thank you for the food!" We chanted before we ate. I can see the tofu floating at the top, as the vegetables remained under the tofu. As I was about to eat the soup, I could see the noodles and tofu suddenly formed and I can suddenly see Andy's face. I was a little sad, as I thought about Andy.

Kotaro asked, as he saw me a little depressed. "What's wrong?"

I snapped back to reality and looked at Kotora, whom was looking at me with concern. "Oh, it's nothing." I tried to smile. "Thank you for inviting me into your hou-Ah!" I gasped, as my hand slipped. I accidentally leaned my miso soup bowl towards and the soup was sent flying towards me. Before I could react, the soup had splashed onto my face and upper chest.

"Oh crap," Kotaro stared at me, whom had accidentally splashed herself with miso soup, then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he rushed to her.

"I'm sorry," I picked some noodles from my hair.

"It's okay. You just have to be more careful..." Kotaro used a towel and wiped the miso soup and vegetables from my face. Without knowing until it was too late Kotaro was wiping my breasts. I let out a moan, which surprised him. Suddenly, Kotaro's face was red, realizing what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, as he lowered his head towards me again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I shouldn't have..." he hesitated.

I blushed, as I looked at him. "I honestly don't mind... if you continue."

***Kotaro's P.O.V.* **

After dinner, I introduced Mai to the bathroom where she took a shower after dinner. I could hear her singing in the shower, as I lied on my bed, staring at the plain ceiling. I couldn't help but think about what happened today. I got off of work, I met a hot ninja, now she's staying with me. She sweet, though. Other than my mother, I never been close to any woman. I sighed. _'What am I going to do now?' _I then heard the bathroom door open and turned toward Mai, whom had opened it. Mai walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body, covering her chest down to her thighs, and another towel wrapped around her head, covering her hair. I was somehow glad that I had towels in the bathroom.

She yawned as she sat next to me on the bed. "That was the best shower I had in a while." Mai added. She looked at me and and sat next to me on the bed. "Sorry. I kind of used up your bottle of shampoo."

"It's alright. I'll just to the store tomorrow and get some more shampoo." As I glanced at Mai's skin and noticed that Mai didn't have any other clothes to wear. "Mai, I don't think I have any clothes for you to wear."

"It's okay," Mai grinned than pinned me down on my my back. "I won't need clothes tonight." Her hands pressed down on my chest, her knees were on each side of my stomach and she leaned upwards, on top of me. I felt helpless, as she gazed upon me. She removed the towel from her head to reveal her smooth long dark brown hair. She leaned down towards me, as her ass were halfway in the air. Mai's face leaned forward in an attempt to kiss me, and then...

End Flashback

"I remember now." I muttered.

"Hm? Remember what?" Mai asked.

I turned to Mai and shook no. "Sorry, it's nothing."

Mai leaned closer to me. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?

"You know, silly. The sex. How was it, last night?" Mai giggled.

I choked for a bit, as Mai confirmed it. _'So we did do it,' _Part of me wanted to grin. _'Yes!' _I stared off into space and then snapped back into reality. "It was... good, here and there." _'Dammit!' I silently cursed myself._

Mai giggled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I was hoping that I could do it soon, again."

"Well, we could... but, I just then thought about something."

"What's that?"

"Mai, I know I just met you, yesterday, and... You're a ninja and I'm a regular guy... Do you think the two of us could work?"

"What are you saying?" Mai asked.

"What I'm saying is-I don't know... would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, and the question made her blush in excitement.

Mai paused, then grinned. "Of course!" she said, cheerfully, then playfully tackled me on the bed. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend." she replied, as orbs of tears had appeared in her eyes. "I love you..." She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"I love you, more." I replied. At that moment, I never felt so happy in my life. We were now officially a couple. Mai Shiranui lived with me in my apartment from now on. I would usually go to work and she would take care of my apartment and have dinner made when I return, like a housewife. A few days after we met, Mai had gotten over her self-proclaimed lover named Andy Bogard. It isn't known if Mai wants to continue to participate in King of Fighters tournaments, though. But there's one thing I know for sure. I'm so honored to have her as my roommate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not adding a lemon to this oneshot, by the time you read this. Also, there are two reasons I made this story. No Nut November, and the Smash Memes I've seen about Mai Shiranui. "Smash Ultimate is for good Boys and Girls", said the designer of Smash Ultimate. I laughed so hard at that, and so I just had to make a story about her. XD**


End file.
